


Permission

by orphan_account



Category: Dragonwatch Series - Brandon Mull, Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Ambiguous Age, F/F, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You have already been marked by the Queen as her handmaiden,” Tinori says, but she twists a strand of Kendra’s long hair around one of her fingers flirtatiously. “She might not be overly pleased if I were to use you without permission.”





	Permission

When Kendra finally plucks up the courage to proposition Tinori, the fairy responds with reluctance so thick Kendra knows it’s a performance. 

“You have already been marked by the Queen as her handmaiden,” she says, but she twists a strand of Kendra’s long hair around one of her fingers flirtatiously. “She might not be overly pleased if I were to use you without permission.”

Kendra hadn’t considered that. She’d always thought of the Fairy Queen as more of a mother figure, but was this one of the ways that she had claimed Kendra when she made her fairykind? Surely the Queen would have mentioned if it were! 

“She’s never forbidden me from seeking my own pleasure,” Kendra says truthfully. 

It’s easy to push her uncertainty away when she’s this close to what she really wants. Besides, her philosophy with the Queen has always been closer to asking forgiveness than permission, and it hasn’t failed her yet. 

Tinori looks amused. “Oh? And have you sought pleasure with one of her subjects before?” 

“No,” Kendra admits easily. “Nor with anyone else. I’ve never felt desire for someone else as I do for you.” 

She’s speaking on the edge of a lie, leaning over a canyon of empty flattery. The fairy recognizes it, but laughs and lets herself fall into it all the same. 

“Then who am I to deny you?” she reasons. “On your knees, if you would, darling.” 

Kendra nods and goes down easily, but then hesitates. This is somehow further than she’d truly expected to get and she’s not actually sure what to do next. She nervously chews on her bottom lip.

“Don’t worry,” Tinori says gently, caressing her face with one hand. “I’ll guide you.”


End file.
